


Talk Dirty to me

by sherlocking_nightmare



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocking_nightmare/pseuds/sherlocking_nightmare
Summary: Wade sucks at doing simple domestic choresI suck at this sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic please be gentle. Any constructive criticism is welcomed.

“Petey, talk dirty to me.”

“I’m not wearing any underwear, baby.”

“why not, baby boy?”

“Because you never put the fucking clothes in the fucking dryer like I fucking asked you too.”

“What a filthy mouth you have Petey Pie.”

“You want to know what else is filthy?” I asked, as I slunk over to Wade and straddled his hips. He nodded eagerly, watching as I wet my bottom lip. “The fucking kitchen after you didn’t clean up the fucking mess you made when you made lunch yesterday.”

“Aw, don’t be like that baby boy, the mess isn’t that bad.”

“Wade there’s lettuce stuck to the ceiling and cheese plastered to the wall. It’s like a fucking bomb exploded in the kitchen.” After making my point, I stand up, a whine of want following me. Ignoring his pouty face, I walk towards the bedroom avoiding grabby hands and my hips swaying as I walk. I turn around at the bedroom door telling him “If you want to join me at any time tonight the washing needs to be finished and the kitchen absolutely spotless." With that, I turn around and close the door. I can hear him mumbling to the boxes and wonder if I've been too harsh on him, but after a moment I hear him shuffling around the apartment and starting the clothes dryer. "Maybe I can get some study done in the time it takes to clean the kitchen," I say to myself as a suspicious banging rings from the rest of the kitchen, "but then again maybe not." As Wade yells from the kitchen, "Petey, I need a little help please, there's a big scary spider that looks like it wants to eat me." 


End file.
